


I swear I'm not a shapeshifter

by Draconismin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Kid Pietro Maximoff, M/M, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Erik, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadneto, let me give you fluff you guys deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconismin/pseuds/Draconismin
Summary: “I have a sister, um, her name is Wanda” Peter offered, not sure how to start. Erik nodded, as he already told him about his sister who traveled to another freaking dimension since she didn’t want her (reality-bending) power to cause mayhem to her family. Talk about running away “She, um, went to some places. But sometimes her emotion gets loose and her power can affect me, twin connection and all. It isn’t that bad, usually goes back to normal after a week or so. But this is my first time turn into this”Chaos ensured. Peter made the most of it. Students started to sign up for therapy. Erik discovered a newfound carefulness to any strange living entities around him at the first of every week. Charles gave up."It could've gone worse" Hank said, in an attempt to cheer them up "He could have turn into a snail""Don't jinx it"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	I swear I'm not a shapeshifter

One normal Monday in Xavier’s institute school started with a high shrill scream. Children in pajamas poked their head out in curiosity, though as a general rule when screaming and chaos ensured, (which was once in every two days or so) youngsters were ordered to stay in their rooms before someone, ahem, that student that could conjure a fire flame, got somebody else hurt and furniture burned while adults dealt with the problems. Like now.

The source of the problem this time was, surprisingly, Peter’s room. 

“But it’s a girl” Ororo said, hesitating. That was without doubt a girl’s voice. What could possibly go wrong?

“That sly dog” Raven whistled, while the rest just looked at Erik nervously.

Erik waved his hand, looking grave like he had to brace himself for 'the talk' as the door unlocked with a soft click. He pushed the door open, and stopped.

There was indeed a girl in the room standing in front of the mirror, wearing only a large shirt that was probably Peter's. Scott immediately covered his visor. The girl turned around and her breasts bounced, seemingly not wearing anything underneath, making Kurt looked away. Her dark eyes were shiny with tears. She looked like a female counterpart of Peter with her silver hair that hugged her neck. That was, until she opened her lips

“Dad!” Now no longer tortured by the shrill screech, everyone could recognize the familiar, albeit more feminine, voice. The girl looked devastated.

“Peter?” They stared, their brains processing the situation in front of them 

“My power!”

And that was how a typical week at their school started.   
  


* * *

“So...” Charles started. In midst of an impromptu meeting gathered their team, utterly in shock, and their pajamas. Scott seemed to undergo a breakdown at the sight of Peter, Ororo just gaped at him while Jean, Raven and Erik stared at Peter like if they stared hard enough, Peter would eventually turn back and they wouldn’t have to do with this nonsense. Kurt just smiled, clueless, figuring that switching gender must be a thing. While Peter just crossed his-her arms in annoyance. Her RUSH shirt, now draping to her knees and her baggy boxers, made her all feminine and soft. She looked shorter.

“Peter, could you care to explain?” 

“Where do you want to start?” 

“From beginning, if you please”

“I have a sister, um, her name is Wanda” Peter offered, not sure how to start. Erik nodded, as he already told him about his sister who traveled to another freaking dimension since she didn’t want her power to cause mayhem to her family. Talking about running away. “She, um, went to some places. But sometimes her emotion gets loose and her power can affect me, twin connection and all" shrugged the girl "isn’t that bad, usually goes back to normal after a week or so, this is my first time turn into this” 

Peter pointed to his body, his chest for specific. Like a typical hormone-filled male, he planned to take his time to examine his new body when he was allowed back into his room. He already took a glance in the reflection and gosh he was hot. Not smoking like Raven or the girls in his er, borrowed photobook but in a cute college-girl-next-door type. 

“...right,” Charles massaged his temple “and you said something about your power?” 

“I can’t control it in times like this” Peter admitted. He could already see the world speeding up. There was a gust of wind as he reappeared at the other side of the room, exclaimed “Definitely slower! At least I still have my power, usually lost it when I turned into a lizard or something. You can’t have a super speed lizard crawling around I guess.”

If Peter had to guess, it was probably because he still hadn’t readjusted to his temporary body. It took him twenty years to master his ability after all. And the sudden change of gender threw his brain out of the loop. The speedster cautiously poked his finger to his breasts. These lumps were the definition of softness. 

He could live with that. 

“Peter!” Charles put his hand to his face, exasperated as Peter hold her hands on her own upper body.

“Can't hear you over my awesomeness" 

“Your sister turned you into a lizard?” Ororo asked, concerned as Raven snorted. The Maximoffs were really something. 

“It happened when she was really excited or something, then I get stuck in whatever form in a week.” Peter shrugged. He wouldn’t blame his sister for things that Wanda had no control over. “Not that I remember any of it. I was pretty much knocked down” 

When he was in high school sometimes he would disappear from school for a week at a time when it happened, and his mother and sister would keep an eye out for him by putting him in a glass cage. Since apparently reptiles had limited brain capacity for Peter’s brain and they don’t want him to be run over by a car or truck. It usually stressed Wanda out so much despite Peter reassuring her that he wouldn’t mind being unconscious for a week and woke up naked. Even though she had left, this was the first time it happened and he was conscious throughout the whole situation. So Wanda’s power actually carried across dimensions as well, woah. His sister was a badass

“You don’t remember anything when it happened?” Erik asked, finally found his vocal chords, aghast at the thought that his son could be and was vulnerable for a period of time. Anything could happen to him. 

“Nope”  
  
"Can your sister revert it?" Charles asked. Intrigued with the mutation of Peter's twin sister that he was, it would have to wait until later.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"He's a girl!" Scott groaned, burying his face like he finally registered the problem "Oh god" 

"Really? Haven't noticed" Peter chirped, looking too gleeful for them to be comfortable with.  
  
"Ze makes a pretty girl" Kurt said earnestly, as if it helped explaining the situation at all.  
  
"Why didn't you freak out?" Scott pointed his finger, like the whole thing was just Peter's scheme.  
  
"It won't help, and it's only last a week anyway" Peter shrugged, as if he hadn't screamed just thirty minutes ago. "You guys need to be more mature"  
  
"So.."

“Face it, you guys get stuck with me as a gal for a week” Peter smirked. The youngsters groaned.

* * *

After Peter’s promise that his condition was harmless and would wear off after a week or so, Hank still dragged him for a medical checkup. Unlike everyone else, Hank found Peter's change fascinating, and wanted to figure out how exactly the speedster could be affected by his sister's power and her range. The blue scientist only let him sneak away after the results were all returned stable and nothing out of ordinary except for the gender part.

Now came the first problem. Clothing. 

Peter took her situation in stride and didn’t even hesitating to showcase it, or her boxer. She claimed that all her jeans were loose and didn’t fit her, and batted her eyelids at Scott and hugged Kurt’s arm. The fact that Peter didn’t wear anything underneath the shirt didn’t help one bit.

Peter was just too gleeful when seeing the boys flushed crimson that her dignity couldn't even help her. 

“For god’s sake! Peter put some pants on!” Raven demanded after the other students saw Peter and dropped their jaws. This boy, she swore, was terrible.

“What no! I won’t share clothes with you girls.” Peter twisted her face into a look of disgust. For obvious reasons, Peter didn’t have any undergarments and clothes that fit her. She couldn’t go out dressing like this. Borrowing something like bra and pants from the girls was just...pervert of her. "Wait you don't even wear clothes.."

Having enough of Peter’s bullshit, Raven just threw Peter’s jacket and a trouser at her. Peter didn’t have the heart to ask whose pants they belonged to. But she had a hunch the trouser would be incinerated after the whole ordeal and grudgingly put it on. 

“Get out you little shit” 

Jean and Ororo dragged him to a shopping center, borrowing the Professor’s car and money. It was like tagging along with the girls when they went shopping but the clothes were for him and Peter had no idea how things worked beneath the surface of outer clothes. Surely he stayed with his sisters and his mom and Peter picked up pads frequently from the convenience stores and generally good with braids and makeup but mom always had been the one to deal with puberty and girl’s stuff. He was just the one to inform her whenever his sisters needed something. Did this mean he would get periods? That had to be painful ohmygod he didn’t want to get cramps and stuck in bed nononono. 

Peter watched, completely out of his depth, as Jean and Ororo picked out some shorts and shirts that looked about his new size. The only input he got to put in was concerning the color of the clothing. He probably had to try all of that clothes on. 

“It’s only like, for a week. Just give me some cheap stuffs.” Peter added “With silver”

“Peter, we won’t let you dressed in rags” Ororo protested. She had been rather excited with the prospect of choosing new clothes for Peter.

“Unless you want to get me in drag after this week is over, then we won’t need this much clothes, I can get by with an outfit”

“Guys are disgusting” Jean scrunched her nose “Don’t wear the same outfit for a week, you don't plan to run in the oversized shoes do you?"

Peter looked down. Since his clothes didn't fit him no longer, so were his shoes and he had to waddle throughout the morning.  
  
"Good call. How about this one?” 

“It’s too short!” 

“That’s the point!” Peter complained "What's the use in becoming a girl if I can't terrorize the brats?"  
  
"You're the worst"

* * *

And then there came the bras. 

Peter blushed as Jean and Ororo exchanging glances as they gauged Peter’s er, size

“He doesn’t look like A” Jean remarked as Ororo looked her over. It was hard to tell since Peter was still wearing her silver jacket.

“I’m not that small aren’t I?” Peter was scandalous as she looked down. The girls ignored him

“I think he should be B” Ororo decided "Or C?"

“Can I just, try them on?” Peter took a bra and held it in front of her chest.

“Ew. That’s unhygienic” Jean scrunched up her nose. Peter after some thinking, nodded her head. They settled on two sets of undergarments. And while Peter had been adamant in her request, they weren't silver. 

“We don’t have silver underwear” Jean told Peter with straight face. It was bullshit since the girl clothing was a hundred times more colorful than the male section and there was no way that they didn’t have such a cool color like silver. But Jean was in charge of the money and also Peter didn't really want to put her hands on any of these girly stuffs more than she had to so she just swore revenge later on.

“I hate you all, how do I wear bra again?”

* * *

“How are your feeling my friend?”

“Charles, how do one suppose to feel after his son switches gender?” Charles had always reassuring him that Peter was a peculiar young man and could capable of doing unimaginable thing. This certainly took things up a notch.

“You have my utmost sincerity”

* * *

Erik was, for once, confused. He felt like the world just wanted to toy with his perception. To be honest he hadn’t even familiar the thought Peter was his son, left alone now daughter. 

“Hasn’t the boy problematic enough without this predicament?” 

Peter was as awkward as he was capable. With his mutation, he could speed through anything and did everything by himself. And if what he heard from Charles and Raven were true, then Peter lived his life mostly in isolation and the only two-way interactions he got were from his sisters and mother. It didn’t do any good on his communication and teamwork skills. At all. 

Within a first few weeks of knowing Peter personally, the boy managed to start every their conversations with the most awkward topic possible in history. And the fact that Peter kept running away from him and then watching him from a far (even with his son’s mutation, Erik wasn’t a man who didn’t notice himself being watched), actually made Erik concerned. Though at the moment he was kind of worried that the boy was a misguided soul that looked up to an ex-terrorist and wanted to take over the world someday. Peter wouldn’t hurt a fly, Charles claimed. Erik as always, was skeptical over Charles’s optimism. 

Then Erik knew he had a son. A son whose name was Peter and his mutation was super speed and he had terrible fashion taste and always complaining about the cast on his leg.

Erik thought he was going to tear up. 

_“For the last time, Peter doesn’t want to take over the world” Charles sighed into his head “The boy only wants to talk to you. He looks up to you”_

That was, actually, a reason to worry. But Erik paid no attention to Charles’s words. The thought that he had a family member overwhelmed him. There were too many emotions that he couldn’t even recognize all of them. But he knew some. Like fear.

Like grief. 

Like joy. 

His family. His son. The son that was looking at him with anxiety and anticipation. The one who was never still despite having a cast but now didn’t even move an inch. 

He had nothing to lose

_He had something to lose_

His heart hurt. It clenched as blood raced across his veins. The old memories were like glass shards that he hold dear even if his hands bleed. He couldn’t breath.

Then Peter flinched. And only then did he realize his power went haywire. The boy must had sensed the morphing of metal rather than seen it, but the boy looked away as the lamps around them distorted.

“Oh” Peter said, softly. There was acceptance, like the boy was used to it, and Erik’s heart clenched once more. “Just thought you would want to know”

And Erik wouldn’t never dare to wish pain on the boy. But for once he was glad that Peter was restricted by the cast on his leg, since the boy began to try to run away. And god knew how he was supposed to find him if the speedster decided to vanish. 

“Peter” He grabbed his son’s shoulder as Peter passed by. He had a son. Peter tensed under his touch, the boy started to blabber about some excuses that Erik didn’t care to hear. He had a son. 

_He had a son._

There wasn’t enough air in the room. But he wouldn’t get his son had the wrong idea that his father rejected him. He would never. 

Peter looked up as him, attempting to rationalize once more, and Erik noticed his eyes were slightly red. 

He pulled Peter into a tight hug. 

It had been unbearable. He couldn’t breath. Erik wondered if gaining something was more painful then the prospect of losing. But his son was here and his son feared Erik’s rejection. 

“If I had known, I would never have left” Erik whispered. Peter was stiff in his arms. And it occurred to him that this was his first time he touched his son

Peter had never good with silence, or raw emotions. So he opened his mouth. But nothing came out. Erik kept him in a bear hug. Like Peter was a pole and Erik was a dying man held onto so as not to drown. His eyes burning up. 

“Dad” 

The simple word was like a knife that twisted into his heart, and Erik took it, gladly. 

And now Peter turned into a girl, and Erik didn’t know what to feel anymore. 

It would wear off. He told himself. But he still reminded himself to check up to Peter in the evening, just in case. 

He smiled at Peter when he came home and zipped into Charles’s office to show him and Charles his, her? new clothing. They looked practically the same with jeans and some shirts and shoes, all silver but Peter looked happy so Erik had no complaints so far.

“It fits you”

“ByeImgonnaseeScottandKurtbwahahahaaha”

“Wait Peter no” Charles called after her, deciding it was a lost cause, then sighed at he would be the one affected by the boys’ trauma. Erik gave him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

That evening Peter appeared at the dining room with a low-cut tops and denim shorts that was not the one he showed to Erik and Charles. Raven rolled her eyes, while Ororo and Jean pretended to be oblivious. 

The silver garment conveniently revealed Peter’s decolletage, and look, he wore a bra now. 

Scott choked on his meal. Hank spat out his food and had to leave the room.

“Ohhhhhh chicken! I’m starving” 

Rather than sitting down the chair, Peter casually leaned onto Kurt, using the teleporter’s head to support his cleavage. Ororo had never seen the poor boy this confused. Peter faked a surprised look as Kurt turned into a blue smoke and fled the room, but then he dashed to Scott’s side. Jean noticed that Kurt’s abandoned dinner now gone. 

“Dude, you look sick” Peter’s voice turned sickly sweet. And Scott had been brave and tried to open his mouth to tell Peter to fuck off, but then Peter lean onto Scott in a way that gave Scott a perfect view down his shirt. 

“Er.. I..got to go..practice” Scott jumped and turned tail. Peter cackled, having the time of her life.

“You’re horrible” Jean told him as he shrugged.   
  
"Cheer, I won't lay a finger on your boyfriend" Peter solemnly swore, helping herself to Scott's portion of meal. "He'll be fine. Physically. Probably"

“What on Earth are you wearing?!!" That was definitely Erik's voice. They didn't need to look to know that Erik and the professor had just stepped inside the dining room. 

“Oops, see ya later” Peter grinned and she was gone within a second.

* * *

First problem taken care of. Now came along the second problem. Peter’s power. 

Although one day just passed, adults alike already got an earful every time Peter took hold of them, complaining that she was so damn slow like a snail and all. Even though Peter was still fast enough to run around the school and back in a second and all but they could realize that Peter’s power had slow considerably. Raven saw no problem. Hank wanted to drag Peter in his lab again to test her power. Erik advised her to be careful. Charles, blessed his kind soul, cheered Peter up with new boxes of Twinkies, like Peter’s sweet tooth didn’t cost him a dent in his fortune. 

And so surprisingly, the Wednesday afternoon struck. 

After Charles had convinced Erik a teaching spot, students’ grades plummeted, but all in all Erik was nice and sometimes he gave them a metal bending show. It was kinda hard to hate an all powerful scary ex-terrorist Magneto when a, he could kill you, literally and b, his nestling was Quicksilver aka Peter who tucked the youngsters to bed and ate fifty pancakes in the morning and joined them with those pranks that got their asses whooped by the adults later on. 

Loud crashing sound erupted throughout the hall. It wasn’t an explosion, which was fortunate. Mayhem broke out all the time when they were in a school full of young mutants that were still exploring their powers. So teachers commanded the students to stay in the class while they waited for Charles' order. Some just checked out what caused the ruckus while few students peeked out in hope of catching something scandalous.   
  
"Peter what the hell?" Raven exclaimed as she stepped into the mess at the end of the hall. The wall of the cleaning supply room was completely decimated, under the broken debris buried a dazed Peter.

“I slipped” was the only explanation as Peter winced, trying to get up. Raven was unimpressed.  
  
"I'll take care of this" Erik said from behind her, and Raven sighed but she nodded and shooed the others back into their class.  
  
"Can you get up?" Erik asked. Peter, having better judgement, wore a long jean and her usual-looking silver jacket today, which helped with her impact. But losing balance when you ran at an inhumane speed was pretty nasty. Peter's hands were all bloody, and her lower calves looked like being burned by friction.

“Don’t worry, it looks worse than it feels. It will heal” Peter waved him off, but didn't seem to make any move to stand. “The wall can’t handle me though”

Erik touched his nose, resisting the urge to say I told you so. Instead he only scooped Peter up when it was evident that she couldn't walk by herself. 

“Dude” Peter protested, squirming. Getting carried by your dad was, apparently, humiliating. "Stop it"

“Then don’t run in the hall” Erik advised. 

“It's just a tiny scratch!"

“When this week is over, you’re in charge of fixing that wall”

So yeah, it was hard being scared of the all powerful ex-terrorist when Erik was acting like a papa bear all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, Peter's going to be affected by Wanda's power more than once. And people, mostly Erik, have to deal with the different versions of Peter. 
> 
> Currently planning to turn Peter into: a kid, a dog and unidentified creature, probably an octopus xD 
> 
> I will try keeping each week into two chapters, with lots of bonding time between Dadneto and Cherik and Peter with his friends. And hopefully no kidnapping and torture stuffs. Erik deserves a break T_T
> 
> No creature was harmed in the making of this, I swear!


End file.
